Feito no Hana
by Knight of L-sama
Summary: COMPLETE They have history. They were the perfect couple. So why does Fate still love her high school fling, Hayate? Not really AU, but between A's and StrikerS. Midchildan. Shoujoai. Love it or leave it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yet Another Lengthened short from the abyss of the AS Nanoha FFT. Features Fate, Hayate, and Nanoha. Not much else.**

**Warning: Shoujo-ai. Still nothing that would scar innocent kiddies. Unless they understand my innuendoes. If so, they were already farther gone than anything I could have done.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that isn't mine to own.**

**Feito No Hana**

(Fate, Hayate, and a scrambled NaNoHa, also means "Fate's Flower" or "Flower of Fate" :3)

**Pt. 1.  
**

W-what?" Fate looked around nervously. "N-no one told me about that."

Hayate giggled as she flexed her hands. "Of course they wouldn't. It's nothing too… worthy of mention. Just step forward and it'll be over before you know it."

Fate mumbled, "Where's Shamal? Wouldn't she normally do this?"

Hayate waved her hand hurriedly as she wrote off Fate's concerns. "She's off doing more critical things. Besides, I'm a perfectly good judge of a healthy body. Haven't I had enough doctor's visits in my life to know that much? Now come on, Fate-chan… I'll give you a lollipop afterward"

"Mou…" Still blushing, Fate checked to make sure the blinds were all secured before slowing unbuttoning her dress shirt. "You're abusing your position, you know that?"

"Abusing? Nothing of the sort. I'm off duty right now." One could almost see Hayate's tail wagging in anticipation. "So how are you and Nanoha doing these days, Fate-chan?"

Fate stopped mid-unbuttoning and suddenly pulled her shirt away from herself and looked down her shirt. Relieved that she didn't find what she was looking for, she continued unbuttoning until she was able to let the shirt slip off her shoulders. "We're fine." Looking up with bright cheeks and only a simple lacy black bra to cover her chest, Fate whispered, "This… this is okay, right?"

"Mmhmm. Let's see now…" Hayate stepped forward, her hands gently cupping Fate's breasts as her voice distracted her 'patient'. "Ooh, now this is definitely a nice consistency. Not too soft… not too firm… full and round…"

"Hayate…" Fate looked away, biting her lip to keep from saying anything that might give away how good it felt to be touched.

Hayate seemed to notice anyway. Her hands slipped down to Fate's waist, moving up and down Fate's curves as she whispered, "Does Nanoha leave hickies on you? Does she leave marks on this beautiful skin?"

"Not… only sometimes… when she does it on purpose…" Fate squirmed a little. "Are you done yet?"

"Hold on, I have to check /everywhere/ to get a good measure of what your BMI is…" Hayate's lips fell against Fate's bare shoulder as a hand traced her arm. "I have to determine where the muscles start and where the fat begins… Patience, Fate. Patience."

"Nnhh…" Fate felt her legs start to give out on her, and she gripped Hayate's shoulders to brace herself. "Hayate…"

"Hmm?" Hayate carefully unzipped Fate's skirt.

Fate moaned softly as Hayate's hands found a sizable mass of flesh just south of her tailbone and her grip tightened. "I… I missed you…"

"But you have Nanoha now. You got what you always wanted."

"Mmmm…." Fate closed her eyes to gather her wits about her. "I know… but it's not the same… I miss your hands over my body as I sleep… your lips against my ear… it's just not the same with Nanoha."

"Because we're different people."

"And I love you both. Yet… differently." Fate opened her eyes, finally gathering the courage to say what she had been avoiding these last six long months. She even placed her hands over Hayate's so that they wouldn't distract either of them. "Hayate, I have to tell you something. I…"

-

-

-

TBC!


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

"I…"

Fate was cut off as Hayate placed a finger on her lips. Her eyes were kind as she whispered, "Don't say it. You're happy now, Fate-chan. Don't ruin what you have with Nanoha-chan. Don't break another heart."

Fate's words died on her lips, the pain in Hayate's eyes reflecting in her own. When Hayate turned her back on her, Fate reached for her shirt.

"12."

"What?" Fate stopped and looked up at Hayate's back.

"Your BMI. If you had male rather than female organs, that's what your BMI would be at. I'm glad you're still taking care of yourself."

Fate sighed as she pulled on her blazer. "And I'm as happy as ever that you can walk."

They turned towards each other and smiled. Hayate walked over and stopped just in front of Fate. Both sets of eyes watched as she brought a hand up to slowly caress Fate's cheek.

Fate closed her eyes, remembering when that touch had last been felt. She shuddered, wishing she hadn't been too insecure to hold onto it for all that it was worth to her now.

"Nanoha-chan… she doesn't hurt you, does she?"

Fate shook her head, not opening her eyes for as long as that hand remained on her person.

"We'll have to get together sometime. You know, just to catch up. Things are getting so busy… It's like we never get to be assigned to the same missions anymore."

"All the better."

"Why?" The hand stopped.

Fate opened her eyes. "Because I couldn't stand it if I lost the two most important people to me on the same mission. I'd die of grief."

"So would I. But…" Hayate smiled and leaned forward, kissing Fate's eyelid. "If we're all together, we can save each other too."

"Hayate…"

"You should go." Hayate leaned back and placed her hands behind her back. "Shamal will be coming back soon."

Fate hesitated, but ultimately, she took a step back. Stepped away from temptation. "Hayate, I never stopped loving you."

Too afraid to hear the answer, too afraid to be told what she already knew- that it was over between them- Fate hurried to the door. She left, without another backwards glance.

Hayate looked down at the neck ornament that Fate had forgotten. Bending down to pick it up, running her fingers along its silky surface, she whispered, "I never did either, Fate-chan."

-

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha smiled as she reached their apartment door at the same time as Fate. Fate smiled back. "Did you just get off?"

Fate nodded. "Mmhmm. And you, Nanoha? No training long into the night for your students?"

"Nyahaha…" Nanoha opened the door, letting Fate go in first. "It was getting really cold. I trained them a bit to let them get used to working in extreme temperatures, but I let them off early so they would be able to make it to training tomorrow. I don't want any of them to get sick on my watch after all."

"I see." Fate turned on the light and headed to the kitchen. "What do you want to eat tonight? It's my turn, I think. It's Tuesday, isn't it?"

Nanoha laughed and wrapped her arms around Fate. "You've been so busy you're not even sure what day it is?" She nuzzled Fate's neck and kissed a place she knew was sensitive. "Poor Fate-chan. Let's cook something quick together and then go to bed, hm?"

"Ah…" Fate flushed, thinking of what might happen in bed. "Nanoha…"

"What?" Nanoha stopped and giggled, kissing Fate's ear before walking over to the refrigerator. "Silly, I don't mean like _that_. I can tell when you're not in the mood. I'm not either, not really. Now come on, we need our nutrients. What did you eat today?"

Fate smiled in relief and walked over to join her. "Umm… I had a banana and some toast for breakfast… I had salad and this tofu dish they had on today's special for lunch…"

Nanoha giggled, turning to look at Fate. "Are you going vegetarian on me?"

Fate frowned and returned, "No, that's just what I felt like having today. Why? What did you have?"

"Umm… ham, cheese, and vegetable omelette… then a steak with mashed potatoes… snacked on some apples…"

Fate blinked and replayed Nanoha's list in her head. She blurted out as it came to her, "You had steak for lunch? Mou, Nanoha!"

"Nyahaha what? I was treated to lunch… they picked the place."

"Treated? By who?"

Nanoha waved it off. "Oh, it was Yuuno. He came by my office while I was in and we went out for lunch to catch up some."

"Oh." Fate looked at the contents of their refrigerator. It was getting sparse. "Is he doing well?"

"Mmhmm. Do you want to have spaghetti tonight? It doesn't take long. He thinks he may be onto something."

"What?"

"He wouldn't tell me. I could tell he was excited though."

"Ah. Spaghetti sounds good."

"He asked me…" Nanoha set the precooked meatballs on the counter before turning to Fate. "He asked me if I would consider… being with him… if things worked out well for him. He said he'd be coming into some really good money… he could provide us with a nice house in the suburbs…"

Fate felt her insides grow cold. "'Us'?"

"Him and me." Nanoha bit her lip before she spilled out her rebuttal on fast forward. "But I told him that I was with you, and I was happy with you, and that I didn't need a house or anything fancy as long as I could be with you… And there's also my position in TSAB to consider…"

"TSAB gives you the option to live offbase though. As long as you acknowledge that you're-"

"Always on call, I know. But I don't want to do that until after I've been let go anyway."

Fate rolled her eyes. "Nanoha, you're the Ace of Aces. They won't let you go until you're crippled for life or incapacitated. And if _that _happens, then _you_ won't let _them_ go."

Nanoha frowned. "What are you saying? That I should have accepted his offer?"

"No, no, that's not what I was saying." Fate pursed her lips and turned away. "Just… It's fine for you to reject proposals you don't like, but your reasons should be irrefutable."

Fate could feel a chill rise in the air as Nanoha asked, "Is my happiness with you not… irrefutable?"

"Nanoha, that's not what I-"

"I wasn't going to say anything before but," Nanoha looked at her square in the eyes. "Where's the ribbon you always wear around your neck? The one I gave you when we first got together?"

Fate touched her neck, realizing it was indeed not there, and found that she had no answer ready.

--

A/N: Yesh, again, pretty short. Feito no Hana has tension for the masses .


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

"Testerossa."

A shudder went through Fate's body as she was startled awake. After looking around in a daze for a few moments, her eyes landed on Signum. "Oh… 'morning, Signum."

Signum frowned, which wasn't that far from her usual expression. "It's the middle of the afternoon, Fate."

"Oh… is it?" Fate yawned behind her hand as she leaned back to look out the window. The sun was high in the air. "So it is."

There was silence, and then Signum asked bluntly, "Are you taking care of yourself?"

"What? Of course I am." Fate smiled as she stood up to stretch before sitting back down at her desk. "I just dozed off for a bit. I'm fine, really. Did you need something, Signum? Oh, those folders… did the reports come in then?"

Even as Fate held out her hand to receive the folders, Signum made no move to give them to her. Her eyes stared hard at Fate, examining, scrutinizing, judging. "How much sleep did you get last night?"

"What…? That doesn't really have anything to do with anything, now does it?" Fate smiled with soft exaggeration. "I might have lost a few hours of sleep doing overtime, but I had to finish up some rep-"

"You were never like this when you were with Hayate."

The truth in that single statement hit a nerve, causing Fate to throw down her pen as she stood up. "Signum, please! This has nothing to do with Nanoha, okay? Please, just drop it."

"I'm just concerned. As a friend." Signum's eyes trailed down to Fate's shoulder, where her shirt had loosened enough that a hint of a bruise that was much larger than the bit that was visible.

Fate quickly adjusted her shirt, retying her neck ornament, a black ribbon.

Signum only continued to look at her, passive yet… full of an indignation that Fate could discern easily after spending so much time with the pink-haired warrior.

Before her silent accusation, Fate found that she no longer had any energy to defend herself. Though she did not sit down, she looked towards the floor off to the left. Meekly, she whispered, "I was careless in the last fight."

"With Nanoha?"

"It was a practice spar."

"Nanoha would never hurt you, even in a practice spar, unless she had cause to be mad at you."

Fate knew this all too well, and found herself unable to defend once again.

Signum set the folders on the desk and turned to leave the small office. With her hand on the doorknob and her back to Fate, she stopped to say one last thing. "Testerossa… Even if it hurts, you have to remember to take care of yourself. You hurt more people if you don't than if you do."

Left alone, Fate slumped down in her chair, cupping her face with both hands. As she felt the tears well up, she felt the weakness seep into her system. She had loved Nanoha almost her whole life- certainly for the majority of the time they had known each other. _She_ was the main attraction, not Hayate. Hayate had just been a brief side show in their crazy experimental high school years.

That was over and done with. Back to the featured presentation.

Fate's shoulder shook as she tried to keep herself from being too loud, despite knowing that her office was soundproofed. What had gone wrong? What had happened to make her feel this way?

It wasn't Nanoha. It wasn't. Fate refused to believe that. Nanoha was so sweet, so kind, so _good_. She had been the one to save Fate when her mother had left her to die. She had been the one to ask for her name, so that she might call her name, so that they might be friends. She had… had…

'Had' was past tense. _Now_ was when she was dating Nanoha. Now was when she had finally gotten her hands on what she had coveted for as long as she could remember.

Now… she was as much in love with Nanoha as ever, right? _Right_?

Fate remembered a private sleepover, the last one she had shared with Hayate before they had broken up.

She remembered giggling together, making teasing remarks about each other and about their friends, all in good fun. They speculated on when Arisa and Suzuka had first fallen in love with each other.

Fate nearly choked on the laughter that bubbled up against the tide of grief.

She forced herself to remember that there were happy times with the White De- with Nanoha. They hadn't been dating long in the grand scheme of things, but that didn't really matter. They had known each other for so long after all.

They had always been best friends, and yet, something so much more than that.

They had _history_.

What history did she have with Hayate that Nanoha didn't also have? They had met Hayate together. They had fought her together. They had fought _with_ her together.

Together, they were the three Aces.

Fate threw her head back, staring lifelessly at the light fixture, with the back of her hand acting as a buffer. Nanoha had been nothing but kind to her. There was no reason to feel guilty or doubtful. They were the perfect couple.

Perfect… yes, perfect. When they were together, no one could contest that they were a few hairs short of unbeatable. They knew what needed to get done and what they could trust the other to take care of without even consulting each other. Their hearts were bonded in ways that were irrevocable.

It was constricting.

That's what Hayate had going for her- that their relationship had been free. They weren't bound at the hip. They never had to worry about tripping over each other. No one expected any of them, and there was freedom in that too.

Fate smiled softly, remembering how the 'all-important confession' had taken place.

"_Hayate! What are you doing to that poor girl? Leave her alone!"_

_Hayate had turned to her, releasing the frightened lamb of a freshman to scurry away. She had pouted and said, "She was perfectly willing, I'll have you know. Now you'll have to take responsibility."_

_Fate stepped back, unsure of what she had gotten into. "What do you mean?"_

_Hayate advanced. "I mean… God was very generous with you, wasn't He?"_

_Fate blushed, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Hayate…"_

_And then, with a single pounce, Hayate had trapped Fate between herself and the wall of the school. "I've always liked you, you know. You're _really_ my type."_

_Fate looked away, not daring to see the truth in Hayate's eyes. "You shouldn't judge people by the size of their chests."_

"_I'm not."_

_Fate looked over then, stunned by the sudden drop of frivolity._

_Hayate took a step back, freeing her. "I really like you, Fate-chan. We could have a lot of fun together."_

Fate sighed. Had she ever managed to say those words back to her? Hayate would probably remember. Fate had always been horrible at vocalizing her feelings. She'd always counted on her lovers to simply _know_ that they were loved. Through her actions, if not her words.

Fate wiped her eyes and tried to shake off her emotions. She had work to do. For better or for worse, she was with Nanoha now, and whatever happened in the past was inconsequential.

She opened the folder Signum had left her. And stopped.

Attached to the first paper was a little pink post-it note and a note written with a very distinct style. Fate knew who it was from despite not having a name.

_Fate- I have your ribbon. If you don't want it back, I'll keep it as a momento. Tie my hair with it maybe. Otherwise, you know where to find me._

Just then, Bardiche announced, "Sir, call incoming from Raising Heart. Connect?"

When Fate didn't answer immediately, still staring at the note as if it would come to life as a hologram or something, Bardiche prompted, "Sir?"

Then, on the spur of the moment, Fate noisily stood up and grabbed her jacket off the back of her chair. As she threw it on she muttered under her breath, "Tell her I'm in a conference."

--

A/N: Again, sooooo sorry I've been bad about updating SC2... tho y'all prolly aren't reading that...


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4: Almost Confrontation**

"S-shamal isn't here right now, you know."

"Oh?" Nanoha looked at her hand, which was covered by a bloody handkerchief. "It's nothing; a little nick. You know when she'll be in? She always makes the cleanest heals."

"Um… she's on her lunch break, so she'll probably be back soon."

"Oh, okay. I'll wait then."

Hayate watched as Nanoha sat down on the edge of a vacant bed, her eyes looking more vacant than Hayate had ever seen them. She wasn't returning Hayate's gaze either.

"Hayate?"

"What?" Hayate winced at the sharpness of her own voice and amended, "What is it?"

"Why are you here? Don't you have work? Or are you waiting for Shamal too?"

"Ah… no… I just like it here. It's… peaceful, when no one else is here."

"Oh… I guess I ruined that for you today. Sorry." Nanoha didn't sound at all sorry, but she didn't seem all that happy either. Nonchalant. That's what she was. Nonchalant. Blithe.

"No, no, it's okay, really." Hayate took a deep steadying breath and sat back down at the nurse's chair. "So… how did you get inj-"

"I was careless in the last fight."

"'The last fight'?" Things had been quite recently. Unless she meant… "The practice spar you had during the morning training? With Fate?"

Nanoha looked over at Hayate then, sending a chill down the latter's spine, as if _daring_ her to say that name with that sort of affection again. Hayate bit her lip. Nanoha looked away with a sigh, absently fingering the cut through the handkerchief. "No. Fate and I… we fought. Last night. We made up, more or less, before we went to bed, but I stayed up. Couldn't sleep. How can I sleep knowing, no, wondering what I did wrong? She wouldn't tell me, but I knew she was hiding something."

If Nanoha noticed the way Hayate's body seized up, perhaps with guilt, she made no show of it.

Nanoha sighed and continued, "No, we'll be all right, I'm sure. I mean, Fate's entitled to her own secrets, just like I am to mine. It's not a big deal… I just wish she wouldn't look so… guilty about it if it didn't matter… or that she would tell me if it did matter."

"Nanoh-" Hayate choked on her words when there was a sudden knocking on the door. She froze like a child caught in the off-limits parent's bedroom when she heard the voice that went with it.

"Hayate? Are you there?"

Nanoha's eyes began to focus as curiosity and confusion started stirring up trouble in her mind.

Hayate jumped up from her seat and hurried over to the door, opening it quickly to reveal Fate.

Fate broke into a smile upon seeing Hayate, at first not noticing Hayate's panicked expression. "Hayate! Good, you're still here. I have to tell you… why are you…?"

It was then that Hayate stepped back and let the vision of Nanoha answer her half-asked question.

"Oh. Hi Nanoha."

"Hi." It was a bit perkier than before, but there was the cold chill of suspicion in her voice. "Did you have plans to meet Hayate here? I suppose that is a conference of sorts…"

Hayate swiveled her eyes from Nanoha back to Fate. Her eyes spoke volumes. _ 'You lied to her?'_

"_It just slipped out, okay!" _Fate bit her lip as she made a show of checking her watch. "I was just stopping by to see if Hayate was still haunting her usual lunchtime haunt. I wanted to ask her… something."

Nanoha got off the bed, and Fate froze in place. Nanoha brushed past her, saying, "I'll leave you two alone to your 'asking' then."

"Nanoha, wa-" Fate bit her lip as Nanoha shook her head and continued on her way.

"That went well." Hayate met Fate's eyes, and smiled that endearing, _You're hopeless but I can't hate you for it_ smile. "You better do something nice for her tonight."

"I will," Fate promised. She took another look down the hallway, wondering if she should go with her linger conscience telling her to run after her girlfriend. She glanced at Hayate, and that small resolve crumbled to nothing. "Can I come in?"

"Hm? Oh! Oh, yeah, sure, of course." Hayate stepped back to let Fate in, checked the hallway behind her, and shut the door. As she turned around, she started, "So what did you want to as-"

And suddenly, Fate's lips were on hers. Memories of what felt like a thousand years ago came rushing back. For both of them.

Hayate whimpered as Fate let her go and crossed the room, putting distance between them just as Hayate had been ready to fully respond. "Fa-"

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore, Hayate. I love you. Still." Fate paused in her pacing and looked up at Hayate with such a pained expression that it broke Hayate's heart to pieces just to see it. "But I also love Nanoha. I always have."

"H-How?" Hayate shook her head and answered her own question. "No, I know. But… do you love us in the same way?"

"Yes. No. I don't know!" Fate stopped in front of the chair and sat down, burying her face in her hands. "I'm starting to spiral downward, Hayate. I'm losing my grip on living. I _have_ to set this right again!"

Hayate moved to touch Fate, but at the last moment, decided against it, stopping just in front of Fate. She kneeled down beside her. "What do you want from me, Fate? Just tell me. If I can do it for you…"

"Tell me you don't love me too." Fate's eyes were stained with tears as she looked at Hayate. "Tell me that the way I feel for you is wrong. That you also believe that I should be with Nanoha. That there is no future in loving you the way that I do. Tell me that cheating on Nanoha is the worst thing I could ever do. That only I can stop this."

"Only you can stop your pain." Hayate lifted her hand and gently wiped away Fate's tears. More fell as if as a result of the gesture. "But I won't lie to you, Fate. You don't deserve to be lied to."

Fate was silent for a long moment, burning a hole in the ground with her fixed gaze. Finally, she choked out a single sentence.

"Will you go with me?"

Hayate's heart nearly stopped. She had been waiting for those words for six long months. "Go where?"

There was a sad, resigned smile on Fate's lips. "Go with me… to tell Nanoha that she deserves better than what I would be able to give her anymore."

Hayate hesitated as she followed Fate's lead in standing up. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Fate closed her eyes, clearing her thoughts of all but the most necessary. She opened her eyes and smiled a true smile, one that had been a long time in coming.

"Yes."

--

A/N: As this story is shorter than q!f, I would say.... there are the same number of chapters left for them both. :3 Hmm... yus. Cyber-cookies to those who can guess (that don't already know how this story goes down) exactly how many chapters are left. :3


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: *giggles* Plot twist, plot twist!

--

Feito no Hana

Part 5: Flower of Fate

"Where is she? Did you find her?"

Hayate rolled her eyes. "Fate, if I found her I would have come back with her or not at all."

Fate sighed, shaking her head. "Where could she have gone off to? Bardiche insists that Raising Heart is still within range but the communication has been shut off on her end."

"Maybe she doesn't want to be found."

"But why? It's not like she kn-" Fate stopped and realized that it was the truth. "She knows. She knows what we're going to say and is prolonging the inevitable."

Hayate giggled. When she received a frown from Fate, she apologized. "Sorry, it's just that, you said 'inevitable'. A week ago I'm sure you would have thought it was anything but inevitable."

Fate stopped and her frown deepened, but for a different reason. Reaching up to touch Hayate's face, she whispered, "I'm sorry, I was so caught up in everything that I never… I didn't think to ask how you felt about all this. Is there still room in your heart for me? Can we… try again?"

Hayate smiled and kissed Fate's hand. "You've always been in my heart, Fate. Always. I could never turn you down."

Fate smiled weakly, encouraged by this. She let her hand fall back to her side as she sighed again. "I wish I had your strength of conviction."

Hayate raised an eyebrow with open amusement. "You did just a little while ago."

"I don't mean… I was referring to… Am I a bad person for being wishy-washy? I was in love with Nanoha, but I dated you, and then when Nanoha confessed, I let us go, and now I want to be with you again. I'm horrible, aren't I."

"No, no not at all." Hayate reached forward and took Fate's hand in hers. "Everyone has something they're unsure about. Most people have more than one thing."

"What about you?" Fate met Hayate's gaze. "What could someone as confident as you be uncertain about?"

"That…" Hayate smiled and leaned against Fate's taller frame to whisper in her ear, "…is a secret."

"Mou, Hayate! I'm asking you seriously!"

"And I'm answering seriously." Hayate shook her head and tugged Fate's hand. "Come on, if she doesn't want to be found, she doesn't want to be found. Let's go back to work and we'll meet up again afterwards."

"You promise? I don't want to face her alone."

Hayate paused and then smiled at this. Gently squeezing Fate's hand, she murmured, "I have faith in you. Fate should have faith in Fate, too."

Reluctantly, Fate nodded and followed Hayate out into the hallway. When Hayate let go of her hand to return to her own office, Fate felt just a little colder inside.

And that's how she knew she was making the right decision.

But even that didn't make it any easier when she found Nanoha sitting at her desk, with her special drawer open.

"What are you doing here?"

Nanoha didn't even look up as Fate closed the door behind her and walked over. "How did your meeting go?"

Fate faltered, wondering if Nanoha was just acting or if she really thought she had had a meeting. "Nanoha…"

"I can't believe you still have this. And it still smells."

Fate flushed deep red as Nanoha hooked her thumbs around the band of a pair of black panties that she had held up to the light. Fate was suddenly thankful that the blinds were closed and the door was locked. "N-Nanoha…"

Nanoha giggled, seemingly ignoring Fate's discomfort. "I always wondered what you did with this when you asked for it the morning after. You know I never bought another pair of black panties after this one?"

Fate only made it to the edge of her desk and leaned against it, not daring to move any closer.

Nanoha dropped the pair of panties unceremoniously back into the heap and riffled through the box of trinkets. She held up a gold necklace. "I gave you this… for Valentine's Day, wasn't it?"

Fate shook her head. "It was the day before Valentines Day, three years ago. Because I was promoted. You said that I should always remember that just because I'm part of TSAB doesn't mean I need to forget… the… the finer things of life."

"Ah, I remember now. Yes… I remember." She mumbled something under her breath that Fate couldn't quite catch, but it struck her that she might have said, 'Piece of crap. You deserve better.'

"Nanoha, why-"

"What's thi-"

They both stopped and finally looked at each other in the eye. Fate suddenly sensed that both of them were ready to cry. They both knew what was coming.

Nanoha returned the object in her hands to the box and replaced the lid, setting it on the desk.

Silence.

Fate whispered, as if speaking any louder would create an explosion of tension that she simply wasn't ready for yet, "Why did you come here?"

"I knew you would return here eventually. You've always worked so hard."

"So do you." Fate paused, realizing that Nanoha must have canceled her afternoon class to come here. "Speaking of which-"

"I called in Vita and Signum for guest training. My trainees are taken care of."

"Ah."

Fate tapped her fingers against the edge of the desk, aggravated by the distinct feeling of having an itch she couldn't scratch.

"I have to tell y-"

"Do you really love her?"

Fate stopped, turning to Nanoha. "Nanoha?"

"Hayate. When you think of her, do you get the warm and fuzzies? Does she make you smile even when she does nothing out of the ordinary? Do you want to be with her… forever?"

"If that's what love is…" Fate couldn't help but smile as she looked down at the floor. "Then I do. And so much more."

"I see."

Fate whirled around with a sudden panic. "Nanoha-"

"Fate." Nanoha once again cut her off. "There's something about me that I think you should know."

"W-what is it?"

"I feel the same way."

The guilt washed over Fate at the words. She was well aware that Nanoha loved her. Hadn't Nanoha always loved her? And she… she had… "Nanoha… I know… and I'm sorry I always took it for granted-"

"No, Fate-chan, I think you're missing what I'm trying to say." Nanoha gave her a lopsided smile.

Fate frowned, but there was an eerie sense of hope rising in her chest. "Then… what is it?"

"The truth is… I'm in love with Hayate, too."

--

A/N: *squee* ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Please Excuse my title. Bad suggestive word pun. Also note, with amusement, that this chapter was written/finished before I ever published this on . Thus, the reviews had no effect on the way this chapter unfolded. :3

**Part 6: Let the Pussy Out**

Something wasn't registering. It didn't make sense. Nanoha? In love with Hayate? What world _was_ this? Fate suddenly felt a wave of emotion hit her. Jealousy. Hatred.

How dare Hayate steal Nanoha from her.

She wasn't thinking when she snapped, "Since when?"

Nanoha didn't answer. "You're mad at me."

And Fate suddenly realized that she /was/ mad. But not at Nanoha. No, never at Nanoha. She walked over to Nanoha and wrapped her arms around her. Testing the waters.

Nanoha hugged her back.

Fate relaxed. They were approaching the same page. She whispered, leaning over Nanoha, who was still sitting behind her desk, "Tell me. Since when? Let's get this all out."

Nanoha breathed out softly as Fate let her go and sat on the edge of the desk. "I'm sorry, Fate, I'm so sorry. You don't even know-"

"Then tell me." Fate paused, and when Nanoha stopped, she added, "I'm listening."

"Back in high school. I saw you and Hayate together. I got jealous. I realized I liked Hayate then. But I could see how much she loved you, and it hurt, because how could I get between you? But I also know that you've always liked me, but you never did anything about it. I thought… God… I thought if I took you away from Hayate, it would be better than seeing Hayate being happy with someone else."

Fate blinked. Stared. Something, somewhere clicked. "You never loved me, did you-"

"No! I mean, yes, yes I did! I do!" Nanoha took a deep, steadying breath and amended, "I like you. I love you. But… you'll always be my best friend to me. It's… it's not the same, you know? I love you both, and yet… with Hayate…"

Fate shook her head. Nanoha didn't have to continue; she knew very well what Nanoha was talking about. She thought to ask, "What other secrets are you hiding? What about Yuuno? Were you ever actually considering his proposal?"

"I haven't gone out to dinner with Yuuno since Christmas. Since we were all together." Nanoha bit her lip, and then went on, "You know how people, when they want advice but are too chicken to admit and say instead 'my friend has this problem'?"

Fate nodded slightly.

"There was no Yuuno. It was me."

"You were asking yourself if you wanted to live in the suburbs?"

"No! I wanted… I wanted to see how you'd react to… to… if I were to leave you for Hayate…"

Fate suddenly remembered why she had been searching for Nanoha today. "No. She's mine."

"Fa-"

"No." Fate stood up, opened her mouth to say something, thought better of it, and sat back down. "And here I was looking for you to tell you that I was leaving you for Hayate. _And Hayate knows how I feel._"

"You one-upped me there." Nanoha sighed and closed her eyes. "Maybe she knows… I know I haven't told her though. God… isn't there another way to resolve this? Does anybody have to leave anybody?"

It was then that an idea occurred to Fate. "Maybe-" She stopped and almost slapped herself for real. "No, nevermind."

Nanoha sat up. "No, what is it? Tell me."

"It's a silly idea."

"Faaaaateeeeee-chan—Tell me…"

Fate cracked a smile. "You. Me. Her. Suburban house, huge bed. Three-way?" She took one look at Nanoha's jaw dropping and looked away with a flush. "I told you it was stupid."

"It's not stupid!" Nanoha looked down at her hands, which had clasped Fate's unconsciously. Neither of them jerked away. Nothing had really changed between them. Probably because neither of them had ever given 100% of their soul to the other. They could do this. This wouldn't hurt their friendship in the slightest.

It might even make it better.

"I never thought I'd be the sort to agree to that sort of thing, but… if it's you… and her… I'd be… willing. Would you? Would you really?"

Fate paused, truly considering it now. She smiled. "We'll probably never be home long enough. All three of us."

Nanoha smiled. She teased, "We'll have to make up for lost time every time we /are/ all home at the same time then."

"Nanoha…"

"Fate…"

They both broke out into a fit of giggles and collapsed against each other. Incidentally, Fate slipped off the edge of the desk onto Nanoha's lap. Nanoha reflexively wrapped her arms around Fate's waist and they continued to laugh together. Plotting their future.

"I'll buy a snazzy car to show off my beauties."

"Does that make you the beast?" Nanoha waggled her eyebrows.

Fate uncharacteristically licked her lips as she smiled, leaning forward to nip Nanoha's ear. "Only in bed."

Nanoha giggled midst her purring.

"Let's do it, Nanoha."

"Here?"

Fate slapped Nanoha's arm. "You know what I meant." She stroked Nanoha's arm lovingly. "After work today, Hayate is coming by our place. We can run the idea by her."

"How about let's show her first and let her ask questions later?"

"Nanoha… you know you'd want her to enjoy it. She has to know beforehand."

"You think she wouldn't enjoy it?"

Fate stopped and thought about it. Nanoha grinned as she let out a defeated sigh.

"Kiss me." Nanoha's tone was gentle, confident, not demanding in the slightest, despite her words.

Fate kissed her once. Then once more. Again. And again. "Nanoha…"

"Mm?" Nanoha nuzzled her cheek against Fate's collarbone.

"There's only one thing missing from this picture, you know that?"

"Hayate in the middle?"

"Yes. I mean, no, that's not what I meant." Fate flushed, but smiled sheepishly. Then her face grew serious again. Caressing Nanoha's hair, she whispered, "We aren't sure just how much Hayate loves you right now."

Nanoha froze. She whimpered into Fate's chest. "I didn't want to think about that. She probably hates me for taking you away from her."

"Shh, shh… Nanoha, she doesn't hate you. You remember who we're talking about here? Hayate? She can't hate you."

"She can! She does…"

Fate sighed, running her hand through Nanoha's hair. She looked at her clock. Where had the time gone. "Come on. Let's go home. Let me just finish up what I was doing before lunch and gather my things."

"Should I leave?"

"N-" Fate paused, looking down as Nanoha looked up at her. Her needy bambi eyes. She smiled. "Can you wait like half an hour? I'll be done by then, I promise."

Nanoha looked around the office and then nodded. Fate got off Nanoha's lap and Nanoha started examining the room like a child left to her own devices.

Fate sighed and got to work finishing her work. Thankfully, she was ahead of schedule due to her loss of sleep earlier in the week, but there was the bundle that Signum had left with her… Fate flipped through it and was glad to see that it was mostly just background information.

Half an hour later, she looked around and saw Nanoha staring at a picture she had up on the wall. "Nanoha?" Nanoha turned with such surprise, Fate didn't fake her smile. "I'm ready. We can go now."

Nanoha smiled back at her. "Unh."

Nanoha opened the door for them, but it was Fate that took her free hand and interlaced their fingers together. Where everyone could see.

Of course, nobody cared, since everybody already knew about the two of them, but it made Nanoha happy. Fate was usually too embarrassed to show open displays of affection. Especially at work.

It made Nanoha laugh out loud, realizing that it wasn't until they had nearly broken up that Fate had felt secure enough to do this. Not answering Fate's questioning look, she gently squeezed Fate's hand.

They left together.

-Now, For Real.

-Not TBC

-The End.

A/N: Okay, that's a lie. I would be going against my usual tradition if I didn't add an epilogue. Hm. I could make it a lemon and make you PM me for it. But no, that'd be naughty of me. :3 In more than one way. *stops as a scene comes to mind* Hmm... -giggles- Okay. I'll keep this story whatever low rating it is. PM me your email address if you want to read my lemon (likely lime-natured but in a bed setting). -clearly just wants emails- But you won't get a reply unless you've reviewed this chapter first. -likes her cheap blackmail-

...Damn. Now I have to go write it...


	7. Abridged Epilogue

Note: This Version is only a snippet of the real Epilogue. :3

Feito No Hana

Epilogue

--

Hayate was leaning against the doorframe when Fate and I walked up to our apartment. I remember the smile she had on her face as if it were yesterday. She had expected something, a conclusion of some sort, but the conversation that followed revealed that their conclusion had still surprised her. And of course, once she knew, she had to string them along for a bit. Hayate had always been such a tease. It was part of the reason why I loved her so.

"…And if I say no?"

Fate jumped in before I could act on my crestfallen face, "Then you don't get any."

I stared, likely as much as Hayate did, surprised by Fate's assertiveness.

Hayate scoffed. "As if you could deny me."

"I did it for six months."

I whispered, half to myself, "And I could've gone longer if Fate hadn't passed out on me."

"Nanoha!" I jolted out of my memories when Fate slapped my arm. I grinned at her, unaware then of the look Hayate was giving me.

"I don't know you guys, they say two's a crowd, and three's pure misery."

Fate protested, possibly only for the sake of protesting, "No they don't! They say Three's Company and Two is for… umm… you know, that one TV show…"  
"Two of a Kind?"

"Yeah, that!"

"…"

"…"

"Fate, that made no sense at all."

"Well yours didn't either!" Still, Fate looked down at her twiddling fingers. She was so cute. Is. Is so cute.

As moe as Fate was though, I had to ask the zinger. "Really, Hayate. Be serious for a second. Can you just… give me an answer?"

"To what? Would I spend the night with you to get with Fate?" Hayate frowned, folding her arms as she leaned back on the sofa. "No. My personal morals are stable enough that I would never go for that."

I remember how crushed I felt when she said that, but also how amazingly good I felt when she continued on.

"Now would I share in the loving with the two girls I love most in this world, in and out of bed? Of course I would, if that's what they wanted."

Fate's practical side just had to cut in at that moment though. Or maybe it wasn't practicality. Maybe she was just trying to make sure no one would come out of this hurt that could be prevented. "But what do /you/ really want, Hayate? It would be selfish of us if we just…"

"Honestly? I like concentrating on one target at a time." It kind of amused me how seriously Hayate was taking what was really such a preposterous suggestion, but then, I guess we were serious about asking her and it was just a matter of her consent. "And I think two on one can be rather unfair sometimes. Highly satisfying from what I'm aware, but you tire faster too. More people to take care of."

"B-"

"But." Hayate paused and then continued her train of thought. "I don't dislike the idea. Fate, Nanoha, and me. Rather, the more I consider it, the more I like it. Lots of fun, for sure. And we know each other well enough that it wouldn't be too much of a stretch to come to a consensus on what's acceptable behavior in public…" Hayate breathed deeply. "It's not the sort of proposition a future administrator can say 'Woohoo, let's do it!' and be all gung-ho about it but… oh what the heck, yeah, let's do it!"

Fate and I slowly looked at each other and then back to Hayate. Without even planning to synchronize it, we both got up and squished Hayate into a body sandwich.

I don't remember who said it, or maybe we all said it at the same time, but it was wholly true nonetheless.

"I love you."

---

~Owari~


End file.
